1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to laser beams for igniting injector propellants, and more particularly to the structure for protecting the laser optics for use in cryogenic rocket engine injectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past laser beams have been used in place of spark plugs in some engines. The lasers used optical systems with a very intense focal point. The laser beams are so intense that the optical system quickly degrades due to the thermal energy of the laser beams degrading the optics.
Where laser beams have been introduced into engines through windows the lenses, windows and other optical components in the laser system have degraded due to thermal stress from the high temperatures in the combustion chambers.